


S E N E S C E N C I A

by ori_nuventeen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ori_nuventeen/pseuds/ori_nuventeen
Summary: Una vez que cumples 18 años dejas de envejecer, te mantienes en esa edad hasta que conoces a tu alma gemela, para que podáis envejecer juntos.





	1. I R A

-No puedo más -renegaba dejando caer su mochila sin cuidado alguno. ¿Cuántos años llevaba así? Ya no lo recuerda. Zhang Yixing, estrella infantil desde que tiene uso de la memoria. Pasó la infancia rodeado de cámaras, platós de televisión y horarios imposibles. Un niño tratado como un adulto.

Y el hecho de no envejecer no ayudaba en absoluto. La sociedad idealizaba tanto la situación de los 18 que la convertía quizá en milagro. Para Yixing no era más que una maldición.

Su ritmo de vida no le había permitido conocer a su alma gemela. Estaba seguro de ello porque a su alrededor la gente iba cambiando. Durante años había visto cómo conocían a esa persona y cómo envejecían, había visto cómo tarde o temprano acababan por dejar el trabajo o siendo despedidos y la plantilla renovándose, repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma historia.

Pero ahí estaba Yixing. La siempre joven estrella juvenil. Su cara seguía apareciendo en miles de revistas, cientos de anuncios y decenas de programas, sin apenas tener más opinión que la que sus representantes dictaban. Un adulto tratado como un niño.

Algunos años atrás se resignaba a seguir con aquello, de todas formas no conocía otra cosa. Pero los últimos años habían acabado por consumirle. Así que, sin ningún reparo, lo dejó todo.

Cogió sus maletas y las llenó con sus cosas. Como un huracán, arrasó con su pequeño piso individual. No pensaba volver para comprobar en qué estado había quedado, no le importaba. Sólo esperaba que el mensaje que envió a sus representantes fuese suficiente para que no dieran el aviso de desaparición a la policía.

Un taxi lo llevó al aeropuerto y compró un billete en el primer avión que saliera de allí. Tras unas horas de espera, se encontró a sí mismo en mitad de Corea. ¿Sabía el idioma? Podía defenderse, pero no. ¿Conocía a alguien allí? Posiblemente alguien dedicado al mundo de la televisión del que trataba de huir, así que no. ¿Le importó? En absoluto.

La primera noche la pasó en un hotel barato. Al decir su nombre le habían reconocido, obviamente. Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar a usar otro nombre o algún apodo para pasar un poco más desapercibido. Lay estaría bien. Un tapabocas o gafas de sol hasta que dejaran de aparecer en televisión los anuncios en los que participó.

Del mismo modo que arrasó con su piso, arrasó con el minibar y la habitación. Botellas rotas en el suelo, vasos derramados en la mesa, golpes en la pared y almohadas destrozadas. Lo único bueno que tenía haber trabajado tanto tiempo era lo inflada que estaba su cuenta bancaria, así que no importaba tener que pagar por aquel pequeño desastre. Lo que fuera para desahogarse. No había pasado página, había empezado un nuevo capítulo y lo empezaba a su manera.

Al día siguiente alquiló un piso en el centro de la ciudad a un chico que se había quedado estancado en los 18, igual que él. Se llamaba Minseok, y parecía alguien solitario y un tanto amargado, igual que él. No le culpaba, de hecho, comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía. Era en realidad la primera persona que conoció en Seúl. Quizá podrían acabar siendo amigos, no parecía mal chico.

~

Acabaron siendo mucho más que amigos.

Lay le visitaba día sí y día también en la cafetería en la que trabajaba como barista. Él volvió a enfrentarse a las cámaras, pero esta vez como modelo y no como la estrella infantil que había sido. Mucho más relajado y mucho más libre.

Se empezaron a ver con cada vez más frecuencia, hasta el punto de que si no se veían, estaban de mal humor. Fue Lay quien le pidió salir, pero fue Minseok quien le pidió que vivieran juntos.

Compartieron los momentos más importantes de sus vidas. Desde la apertura de la propia cafetería de Minseok hasta la primera pasarela internacional de Lay. Y, por supuesto, el darse cuenta de que habían vuelto a cumplir años. Juntos.

La decisión que Yixing tomó años atrás a raíz de una rabia insoportable, se había convertido en la mejor decisión de su vida. Porque, quizá por el destino o por un cúmulo de casualidades, había encontrado a la persona de su vida.


	2. L U J U R I A

Por más que buscase, no encontraba su camisa. ¿Dónde la había dejado? Recordaba que en algún momento de la noche anterior Sehun se la había desabrochado. ¿La habría tirado en el pasillo? ¿En el sofá? Otra mañana que llegaría tarde a trabajar por no encontrar su ropa.

Jongin daba la causa por perdida, cuando Sehun le abrazó por la espalda, notando la suave tela sobre su piel.

-Vamos, devuélveme la camisa. Sabes que tengo que irme -le pidió sin girarse para mirarlo. Siguió preparando el desayuno mientras los labios contrarios comenzaron a explorar su cuello.

-Quítamela -susurró, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire caliente sobre la nuca de Jongin.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de mañana, se giró para enfrentarlo. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa con suavidad.

-Nada de rondas matutinas, tengo que trabajar -sus labios se rozaban peligrosamente.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, lo sabes -murmuró Sehun contra el cuerpo de Jongin. Aprovechando que sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones, comenzó a bajar por sus clavículas.

Claro que lo sabía. Habían empezado a salir durante los últimos años de instituto. Celebraron sus 18 por todo lo alto. Esa edad tan importante. Pero cada una de las siguientes celebraciones fueron decayendo. Cansaba tener siempre la misma edad.

Sabían que no eran el alma gemela del otro, pero no les importaba. Estaban bien juntos y sus horas entre sábanas lo compensaban todo. O en el coche. O en el sofá. O donde fuera.

El problema es que al igual que se cansaron de celebrar los 18 una y otra vez, Jongin se cansó de aquel juego.

-¿Y si no quiero seguir usando ese tiempo? -se separó del cuerpo de Sehun. Quitándole la camisa y poniéndosela él.- Sehun, no quiero seguir con esto -se alejó de él para terminar de vestirse,- es posible que físicamente no hayamos cambiado nada, pero mentalmente hemos madurado. Al menos yo.

-Está bien -Jongin se quedó perplejo ante lo fácil que fue convencerle.- Seguimos con esto porque ambos estábamos de acuerdo con ello. Pero si a ti ya no te parece bien, adelante. Sigue con tu vida, que yo seguiré con la mía -ordenó lo poco que había en aquella cocina.- Pero te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, así que esta tarde no quiero que quede nada tuyo aquí.

Y así ambas vidas se separaron. Sehun se perdió en su habitación mientras Jongin se dirigía a su academia de baile. Fueron buenos años, pero había llegado el momento de avanzar, no podían seguir con aquellos juegos de adolescentes toda su vida.

Nunca dijeron que habían perdido el tiempo el uno con el otro, porque no se puede perder algo que se ha quedado congelado.


	3. G U L A

-Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí -concluyó Jongin una vez hubo terminado de contar qué había pasado entre Sehun y él. Se acomodó en el sofá como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

Estaba en casa de Chanyeol y Baekhyun. Ellos habían empezado a salir poco después de que Sehun y Jongin empezaran su relación. Pero ellos sí habían encontrado a su alma gemela.

Fueron amigos desde el instituto, siguieron con sus vidas sin perder sus lazos. El problema estaba en que la vida de Chanyeol y Baekhyun sí había avanzado y ahora prácticamente estaban cuidando de un niño que se había quedado atrapado en el tiempo.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, ese niño era su amigo. No podían dejarlo en la calle mientras encontraba un piso. Así que ahí estaban, comiendo pizza mientras hablaban de todo y nada. Como cuando estaban en el instituto.

Se hizo tarde antes de que se dieran cuenta. Jongin se acomodó en el sofá, ya preparado para usarlo a modo de cama. Baekhyun tomó la mano de Chanyeol para arrastrarlo dentro de su habitación.

Casi ni habían cerrado la puerta cuando ya se estaban comiendo a besos. Chanyeol se separó un poco.

-Hoy no, por favor -caminó hacia la cama.- El chaval acaba de romper con su novio, no sería justo para él que nos oyera.

-Podemos hacerlo sin que nos oiga -se acercó para rodear su cintura en un abrazo,- es como tener un hijo.

-Baekhyun, por el amor de Dios -no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo -se puso de puntillas para robarle otro beso.- Es sólo que… tus labios son como el vino -susurró demasiado cerca de su boca.- Y esta noche me quiero emborrachar.

-Pues te emborrachas otra noche -se libró de su abrazo y sin dudarlo se metió en la cama. Antes de que Baekhyun pudiera protestar, apagó la luz.- Buenas noches, Baekkie.

Resignado, se acurrucó junto a él.

-No vuelvo a adoptar a tus amigos, que se busquen la vida.

-Te recuerdo que también es amigo tuyo -rodeó el cuerpo contrario con sus brazos, acercándolo aún más a él.

-Me da igual, yo te quiero a ti -no pudo evitar hacer un puchero al terminar la frase.

-¿Seguro que no te has quedado en los 18? -dejó un beso en su frente.- Ya me tienes todos los días, no pasa nada… Y yo también te quiero.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño en brazos del otro. Chanyeol tenía razón, no es como si esa noche no la estuviera disfrutando. Sólo que la disfrutó de otra manera diferente. Ya no eran unos niños y en estos años habían aprendido a quererse mejor.

~

Para agradecer los días que le dejaron quedarse en su casa, Jongin les dio varias entradas para el estreno de la obra de ballet que protagonizaba. Los chicos trajeron consigo un joven más arrogante de lo que a primera vista parecía. La cena con ellos le importó más que el propio estreno.

Kyungsoo. Ese chico tenía algo que le llamaba demasiado la atención. Quizá sólo fuera interés momentáneo. Quizá no. Sea lo que sea, se encargaría de volver a encontrarlo.


	4. P E R E Z A

-¿De verdad vamos a ser compañeros de piso? -cuestionó Junmyeon mientras terminaba de deshacer sus maletas.

-¿Prefieres vivir con tu amigo o con un completo desconocido? -contraatacó Jongdae.

-¿Qué amigo? -la respuesta le llegó en forma de caja de zapatos directa a su cabeza.

Kim Jongdae y Kim Junmyeon, amigos desde la infancia, estaban a punto de comenzar sus estudios en la universidad. Ambos decidieron seguir con sus estudios. Tarde o temprano encontrarían a su alma gemela así que, ¿por qué iban a forzarlo? Se trasladaron a la ciudad, donde decidieron compartir piso. Siendo estudiantes no podrían permitirse mucho más.

Los años de universidad fueron más duros de lo que ellos esperaban. Apenas tenían tiempo de existir. De clase a la biblioteca, de la biblioteca a casa y de casa a clase. Día sí y día también. Esta no era la idea que tenían de disfrutar sus años de juventud.

Era la hora de la cena una tarde lluviosa. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados enfrente del otro. En un momento de observación, Junmyeon notó algo fuera de lugar.

-Jongdae, ¿te has dado cuenta de que no estás igual que hace tres años? ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

-¿Qué te voy a ocultar si paso prácticamente las 24 horas del día contigo? -Jongdae dejó su tenedor en el plato para mirarlo.- Además, debería ser yo quien preguntara eso. ¿Tú te has visto? Si te están saliendo hasta arrugas. ¿Es la chica esa con la que hablas tanto en la clase de Mr. Park?

-Esa es mi prima, imbécil -Junmyeon se llevó una mano a la sien.- Espera… ¿qué?

-¿Qué? -Jongdae había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

En mitad de una cena un día cualquiera se dieron cuenta de su error. Su filosofía de “no me voy a preocupar por buscar a esa persona, prefiero centrarme en otras cosas” había sido una profecía que se autocumplió.

No habían necesitado buscar para encontrar a su alma gemela. Quizá no era lo que esperaban, pero fue exactamente lo que necesitaban.


	5. E N V I D I A

-¿Por qué Minseok ya ha encontrado a su alma gemela y yo sigo igual? -dejó la copa sobre la barra, molesto. Luhan normalmente no se preocupaba por esa cuestión tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora. No había tenido un buen día y el hecho de no poder verse con ninguno de sus amigos porque estaba demasiado ocupados con sus parejas fue la gota que colmó el vaso aquella noche.

Seguramente se vería en un estado más lamentable del que pretendía. Aunque tampoco es que pretendiese algo. Daba igual.

Desde el otro lado de la barra, para Sehun parecía que hubiera caído del cielo.

-Hola. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? -preguntó al acercarse. Aquel chico lo miraba como si tratara de recordar si debería reconocerlo o no.- Me llamo Sehun.

-Luhan -respondió sin dejar de mirarlo. No sabía quién era, pero esa copa sería el primer paso para conocerlo.- Sí, acepto la copa -tampoco estaba seguro de cuántas llevaba a esa hora de la noche, pero una más no le haría daño.

-No pareces muy animado, ¿mal de amores? -preguntó por simple curiosidad, sentándose a su lado.

-Algo así. No es que acabe de romper con mi pareja o algo, de hecho no tengo. Es sólo que… -dejo escapar un suspiro- …no lo sé, la verdad.

-En parte te entiendo -dejó caer el codo en la barra y su cabeza apoyada en su mano para mirarlo.- Yo acabo de romper con mi novio pero no estoy aquí por eso -cogió uno de los vasos que el camarero había puesto delante de ellos.- Llevábamos algunos años juntos, pero no éramos almas gemelas. No estoy mal, porque realmente era algo que ambos sabíamos que iba a pasar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo -brindó su vaso con el de Luhan antes de continuar.- Tarde o temprano conoceremos a esa persona así que… ¿por qué no divertirnos mientras tanto?

Aquello descolocó totalmente a Luhan. Obviamente que sabía las intenciones que tenía Sehun desde el principio, pero no esperaba que fuese tan directo. Aún así no lo negó.

~

Con algo más de alcohol en su sangre y con menos distancia entre sus cuerpos, amanecieron en la cama de Sehun. Aquella fue la primera noche de muchas. Pronto Luhan empezó a pedirle citas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían empezado una relación y comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Para Sehun empezó como un juego parecido al que tuvo durante años con Jongin, sólo que ahora sentía mucho más que entonces. Pero para Luhan aquello fue algo más desde el principio. Porque pronto se dio cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en él. Pero no en Sehun.

Si antes envidiaba a Minseok por haber encontrado a su alma gemela, ahora sentía envidia de que él también fuese el alma gemela del otro. Siempre había creído que sería mutuo, porque no podía ser de otra forma. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué él era el único cuya alma gemela no le correspondía? ¿Por qué Sehun se estaba quedando atrás?

Cuando Sehun volvió a casa, decidió solucionar el problema.

-Sehun, bebé, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Lo puedo arreglar? -se dejó caer en el sofá.- He comprado pegamento y pone que es súper resistente, quizá sirve.

-No, no es eso -dejó escapar una risa.- Es que… creo que no deberíamos seguir juntos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. La tensión era tan asfixiante que, sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -la mirada de Sehun nunca se había perdido tanto.- N-no… no lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Tú. Bueno no. Yo. Nosotros -las palabras le atragantaron.- No lo sé. No sé cuál es el problema. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Lo único que veo es que yo he pasado los 18 estando contigo, pero tú sigues igual que la primera vez que nos vimos. Es como si fueses mi Romeo pero yo no soy tu Julieta.

Unos segundos de silencio después, Sehun se echó a reír. Esta no era la reacción que Luhan esperaba. Cuando sus carcajadas se detuvieron, los hombros de Sehun se dejaron caer, liberándose del peso que habían sostenido durante aquellos minutos.

-Primero, deja de ver películas moñas, hazme el favor. Segundo, ¿en serio te acuerdas del aspecto que tenía? ¿Con lo borracho que estabas aquella noche? -su mano viajó hasta la nuca de Luhan.- Tercero, he estado cumpliendo años, aunque parece que no te has dado cuenta -tiró de él hasta que sus labios se juntaron.- Cuarto y último, serías Rosaline y significa que tú sobrevivirías.

-¿Qué? -sí es cierto que Luhan se relajó, pero no entendió nada de lo que el otro le dijo.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que has cumplido años? Si estás igual.

-¿Has visto las cremas que tengo en el baño y el rato que paso usándolas antes de irnos a la cama? ¿Tú te crees que me gasto ese dinero para nada?

Luhan se llevó los dedos al punte de la nariz ante el dolor de cabeza que le estaba produciendo el chico.

-¿Llevo semanas comiéndome la cabeza por tus putas cremas? Que creía que mi alma gemela no me correspondía. ¿Te das cuenta de lo idiota que me siento ahora mismo?

-Lo eres -dejó caer sin ninguna maldad. Sólo por la simple satisfacción de molestarlo.

No pudieron evitar reírse como tontos ante aquella situación. Con leves toques que pronto fueron caricias, se dejaron llevar en aquel sofá. Si eran almas gemelas, no se alejaban tanto de la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Sólo que en su representación no había ninguna Rosaline y no morirían tan jóvenes, porque tenían la vida por delante para envejecer juntos.


	6. S O B E R B I A

Kyungsoo, estudiante y camarero a tiempo parcial para poder sobrevivir. Se definía como estudiante porque era lo único que había estado haciendo las últimas décadas. En algún momento dejó de contar cuántas.

Para algunos, la situación de no envejecer a no ser que lo hagas con tu alma gemela resultaba injusto, incluso llevando a algunos a la desesperación si no encontraban a esa persona. Otros simplemente lo definían como la exaltación del romanticismo. Mantenerse siempre joven mientras a tu alrededor la felicidad de otros es, paradójicamente, lo que consume su vida. 

Para Kyungsoo siempre sería una oportunidad de vivir, de experimentar y de aprender. Sobre todo aprender. Al igual que Leonardo Da Vinci, creía que la perfección de todo estaba en el conocimiento, e hizo todo lo posible por encontrarla.

No iba a desaprovechar que el tiempo se había congelado para él, así que decidió usar su indefinida inmortalidad para perderse entre libros y estanterías de bibliotecas. Para aprender idiomas y teorías de todos los ámbitos. Para conocer nuevos países y sus gentes. Nada le ataba. Después de tantos años, ya no tenía a nadie de su familia y los amigos que conocía en cada ciudad, tarde o temprano decían adiós. Una vez encontrada a su alma gemela, el tiempo no esperaba a nadie.

Evitaba hacer vida social más allá de la necesaria. La necesaria era, como en este caso, salir con sus amigos (que ya le doblaban la edad aunque Kyungsoo hubiese vivido más tiempo que ellos) a ver una actuación de ballet. No le molestaba ser el sujetavelas en aquellas salidas, por lo que no rechazó la invitación. Además de que no todos los días conseguía entradas gratis para ese tipo de actuaciones porque tus amigos estuviesen acogiendo al protagonista de aquella obra en su casa. Una larga historia, le habían dicho.

Lo que no esperaba era que después de la actuación saldrían a cenar los juntos porque Baekhyun y Chanyeol estaban deseando presentarle al protagonista del ballet. Kyungsoo sólo pretendía aguantar un par de horas, una conversación cordial y un falso “ha sido un placer conocerte” a la hora de despedirse para no volver a encontrarse. Sin embargo Jongin, acostumbrado a toda clase de halagos y tratos de favor de toda la gente a su alrededor (sobre todo después de una actuación sublime como la que consideraba haber hecho aquella noche) se tomó esa actitud fría como un reto personal.

Y ahí estaba Kyungsoo, recién empezada la mañana en la acogedora cafetería en la que trabajaba. Recibiendo y atendiendo tan bien como podía a los clientes que empezaban la jornada. Pero por mucho que se esforzara, cuando volvió a ver al bailarín, un nudo se cerró en su estómago.

-¿Qué quieres? -apenas lo miró, concentrado en su pequeña libreta. Ese chico tenía algo que le hacía sentir… ¿bien? La noche en la que se conocieron se esforzó por no hablar más de lo políticamente correcto, porque tenía la sensación de que el que ahora estaba sentado con actitud chulesca frente a él, podría ser lo que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando evitar. Quería tener todo el tiempo del mundo y no quería arriesgarse a que otra persona pusiera de nuevo en marcha su reloj.

-Wow, buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Bien? Y yo que me alegro -Jongin sonreía ante aquella situación, no estaba acostumbrado a que no le mostraran interés.

-Si no vas a pedir nada, deberías irte -Kyungsoo ya daba media vuelta en dirección a la cocina, pero una mano se aferró a su muñeca.

-Pediría algo de tu compañía, pero un café estará bien -Kyungsoo se libró de su agarre y siguió su camino. En ningún momento volvió la vista para que el moreno no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

~

Jongin resultó ser un niño insoportablemente paciente que cada día visitaba la cafetería con el fin de poder hablar con el camarero, mientras que Kyungsoo poco a poco fue cediendo a su juego.

Quizá fue esa insistencia lo que asustó tanto a Kyungsoo que lo llevó a tomar la decisión de mudarse. Tiempo atrás nunca tuvo que decidir irse, simplemente se iba sin mirar atrás. Quizá porque tampoco dejaba nada ni nadie atrás. Pero esta vez fue algo diferente, sentía que poco a poco algo lo estaba empezando a amarrar. O alguien. Así que decidió poner tierra de por medio.

Tanta tierra puso que se encontraba en la otra punta del mundo cuando recibió una llamada. Debería ser importante, porque nadie llama con tanta insistencia de madrugada.

-¡Kyungsoo! -no le dio tiempo a contestar porque una voz ahogada entre sollozos hablaba apresuradamente. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que escuchó esa voz. No esperaba que sonara igual de joven que cuando lo escuchó gritar su nombre en el aeropuerto intentando evitar que cogiera aquel avión.- Son Chanyeol y Baekhyun… Ellos… Ellos han… muerto -tampoco esperaba que Jongin volviera a llamarle años después para decirle aquello.- ¿Dónde estás? Tienes que venir aquí -sonaba vulnerable.- Por favor.

No supo bien si fue por la debilidad en el chico del otro lado del teléfono, el saber que las personas que aún con casi 90 años seguían considerándolo su amigo habían muerto o esa extraña sensación que Jongin le seguía produ ciendo en el pecho después de tantos años. Pero supo que coger el primer avión que lo llevase desde Italia a Corea era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. En sus planes nunca entró volver al país para enterrar a sus amigos. Al parecer olvidó que eran almas gemelas y lo que eso implicaba. Olvidó que estaba a punto de volver a encontrarse con su alma gemela.

~

Volver resultó duro. Encontrarse con Jongin lo fue aún más. Sin embargo, algo los llevó esa primera noche después de cuarenta y seis años a estar sentados en el tejado, observando las estrellas. Necesitaban un respiro.

-Estabas estudiando astronomía, ¿verdad? -Jongin estaba recostado sobre su codo, observando cada detalle de quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Estudio derecho civil -Kyungsoo, por su parte, no dejó de mirar al cielo.- Pero estudié astronomía hace años. Antes de irme de aquí. ¿Por qué?

-Cuéntame cosas que hayas estudiado.

-¿Sobre leyes? ¿O de psicología quizá? También he estudiado cocina. Prefieres que… ¡auch! -un golpe en su brazo detuvo su retahíla.

-Imbécil -Jongin se río.- De las estrellas, de los planetas… No lo sé, de lo que sea que haya allí -terminó de tumbarse por completo para poder observar el cielo.

-De las estrellas… -Kyungsoo se quedó callado por un momento, pensando. Antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo, se tumbó al lado de Jongin y tomó su muñeca, trazando con suavidad la línea que seguían sus venas.- ¿Sabes por qué tus venas son de color azul? Porque dentro de tu sangre hay pequeñas partículas de hierro que le dan ese color. Pero el hierro no aparece así porque sí, sólo hay un sitio en el que surge de forma natural y es en el interior de las estrellas -ambos volvieron a mirar al cielo. Mientras Kyungsoo hablaba, Jongin se arriesgó a entrelazar sus dedos.- Además, en nuestros huesos hay calcio, nitrógeno en el cerebro y respiramos oxígeno. Somos un 93 por ciento de polvo de estrellas. Pero creo que algunos ya han vuelto a casa -ambos sabían a quienes se refería. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a soltar la mano del otro.

-Seguro que la van a liar allí arriba -ambos dejaron escapar una suave risa.- Pero la verdad es que ahora me siento algo observado -al terminar la frase giró la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos grandes mirando sus facciones con dulzura. Ambos sonrieron.

Quizá no era el mejor momento porque sus caminos se habían cruzado de nuevo en una triste situación. Pero en ese preciso instante Kyungsoo se arrepintió de su decisión de huir. Se fue de allí queriendo aprovechar su vida al máximo, pero lo único que hizo fue perder el tiempo que pudo haber vivido junto a Jongin.

Quizá hay que bajar el orgullo de las estrellas y posar los pies en la tierra. Quizá basta con aterrizar en labios ajenos, tumbados bajo el cielo nocturno, para empezar a vivir. Sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo, bajo la atenta mirada de las estrellas, un par de relojes se sincronizaron para cobrar vida una vez más.


	7. A V A R I C I A

Kris Wu caminaba por las calles de Seúl. El sitio le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía si era porque ya había estado allí o porque se parecía a otra ciudad que habitó en algún momento. Pero no recuerda nada que pudiera resolver esa duda. Tampoco recuerda en qué año nació ni nada de sus anteriores identidades. El último recuerdo concreto que tiene de su vida era ser el canadiense Kevin Li. Pero una vez más tuvo que hacer desaparecer esa identidad y perderse en el mundo.

Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que nadie recordara a Kevin. La policía habría dejado de buscar al joven desaparecido, dándolo por muerto. De alguna forma, no estarían equivocados. Kevin Li murió en Canadá cuando la accidental explosión de gas se llevó por delante a su anterior alma gemela. Con una desaparición a tiempo no podía ser inculpado por el crimen y pudo llevarse consigo la correspondiente herencia. Ya no quedaba nada de Kevin, pero Kris había empezado una nueva vida con apenas 22 años.

Sentado en la barra de un bar, Kris pensaba que desde que había llegado a Corea, su alma gemela ya habría nacido y estaría cerca de cumplir 18 años. Estarían cerca de encontrarse una vez más. El mismo obstáculo en su inmortalidad disfrazado con otro cuerpo y otro nombre. La búsqueda de sus almas gemelas y sus posteriores asesinatos le habían robado años de vida, pero nada en comparación con los que ya había vivido y le quedaban por vivir. Nunca falló un sólo plan: conocía a su alma gemela, se casaban y vivían felizmente durante un tiempo hasta que un trágico accidente se llevaba consigo una vida y un desaparecido. Con las herencias se podía permitir la vida que quisiera, huir de cada ciudad, realmente desaparecer y hacer surgir una nueva vida hasta que la historia volviera a repetirse.

Jugueteaba con su vaso ya vacío tan perdido en la planificación de su próximo plan de huida y su siguiente identidad que no notó que un chico se había sentado a su lado hasta que habló.

-¿Te puedo invitar a otra copa? Estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños pero como acabo de llegar a Corea aún no conozco a nadie. La verdad es que es triste celebrar los 18 años solo -Kris sonrió. Sabía que estaría cerca, pero no tanto.- Me llamo Zitao.

-Me encantaría. Feliz cumpleaños, Tao -ningún plan le había fallado, esta vez no sería diferente.

~

-Buenos días, mi amor -saludó Kris aquella mañana mientras se preparaba el desayuno.- Tienes más ojeras de lo normal, ¿no has dormido bien? -no se había dado cuenta de que Tao le dedicaba miradas cargadas de cierto odio y temor. Estaba sentado frente al ordenador, posiblemente había pasado toda la noche allí.

-¿Cuándo? -su tono era duro y sus ojos se clavaron en él como cuchillos, pero Kris seguía demasiado pendiente de su comida.

-Pues esta noche, cuándo va a ser -no llevaban mucho tiempo casados, pero sí el suficiente para saber que al más joven a veces le costaba seguir el hilo de ciertas conversaciones.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer? ¿Cuándo me vas a matar? -se hizo el silencio.

Aquella pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Levantó por fin la vista para encontrarse con Tao de pie frente a él, quien había girado su portátil para mostrarle en qué había gastado su noche: buscando todas y cada una de las noticias que datos que Kris había dejado atrás. Titulares de terribles accidentes, su foto bajo un letrero de “desaparecido”, datos de tiempo atrás con un nombre diferente pero imágenes innegablemente suyas. Quizá un par de operaciones estéticas fueron los cabos sueltos en sus planes.

-¿Qué tenías pensado hacerme y cuándo? -Tao estaba temblando, pero no tenía claro si por ira, miedo o impotencia. Puede que un poco de las tres.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que lo sé?

-No es la primera vez que me descubren -no podía negar absolutamente nada, era el único culpable de todos los crímenes que brillaban sobre la pantalla de aquel ordenador,- pero sí es la primera vez que el cuerpo en el que está mi alma gemela me lo está poniendo difícil. No esperaba que el chico que acababa de llegar a los 18 era experto en artes marciales, normalmente la gente espera a detenerse en el tiempo para dedicarse a hacer lo que les gusta, pero tú has…

-¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA! -Kris no terminó la frase. Tao golpeó con fuerza las palmas de sus manos en la mesa frente a Kris. Se hizo daño, pero era lo que menos le importaba después de saber que el hombre de quien estaba enamorado no lo veía más que como un obstáculo.- Te he preguntado que cuándo me vas a matar y cómo piensas hacerlo. ¿Una explosión de gas, como la vez anterior? ¿Un accidente de coche del que no quedan más que restos quemados? ¿Veneno? ¿Una inyección con aire? ¿O esta vez pensabas innovar?

Es cierto que había investigado a su pareja. Pero lo hizo porque algo dentro de él no se sentía del todo bien. Tao creyó que el nudo que sentía constantemente desde la primera vez que ció a Kris era su alma intentando de decirle algo. Ahora sabía qué. Sabía que le había intentado advertir. Sólo necesito buscar un poco para que su mente comenzara a llenarse de recuerdos que no había vivido, vidas que no había experimentado. Ahora sabía que aquellas imágenes eran recuerdos de su alma en los anteriores cuerpos que Kris se había encargado de eliminar. Repugnante.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No sabías qué hacer conmigo porque puedo defenderme? -Tao aprovechó el silencio de Kris para seguir hablando en tono burlón.- Espera, no me lo digas. Resulta que esta vez has cambiado de parecer y habías decidido dejarme con vida y envejecer a mi lado.

-No lo sé -Kris miró al suelo abatido.- Quizá, aunque no te lo creas, la última opción era la que más se acerca a al realidad -alzó la vista de nuevo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- No sé qué hacer contigo porque no sé qué me estás haciendo sentir.

-¿Esperas que me lo crea? -Tao se acercó a él, escondiendo sus manos todo lo posible. Acababa de descubrir su juego y no iba a caer. Esta vez tomaría él el control.- Lo siento Kris, o cómo sea que te llames en realidad -su mano libre se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello.- Pero en esta vida no voy a dejar que me mates. No otra vez -con toda la fuerza que pudo, dirigió su otra mano contra su espalda. El cuchillo que sujetaba se clavó con fuerza en el cuerpo de Kris.- Eres un monstruo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Tao desafiante, Kris débil, despidiéndose poco a poco de la vida que se escapaba a borbotones por la herida de su espalda. Tanto tiempo rasgando la inmortalidad para que un joven con marcadas bolsas bajo los ojos se la arrebatase con un cuchillo de cocina.

-Me llamas monstruo, pero ahora mismo somos exactamente iguales -su voz sonaba cada vez más débil y pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaban a escapar por las comisuras de sus labios.- Volveremos a vernos. Con otro nombre, otro cuerpo y otra vida, pero el universo querrá que nuestras almas vuelvan a encontrarse -sus ojos se cerraban.- Hasta la próxima, Tao.

Las últimas palabras de Kris seguían resonando en el aire, ahora cargado de culpa. Tao soltó el cuchillo que cayó en el suelo con un suave tintineo. Demasiado fácil. Kris había hecho demasiado daño a muchas personas para que hubiese sido tan fácil acabar con él. Pero Tao no se preguntaba por la facilidad con la que lo había hecho, sino qué había hecho. Kris tenía razón, ahora eran iguales. Ahora tendría que vivir con la culpa hasta que volviera a encontrarse con la reencarnación de aquel alma. No. No podría aguantarlo.

~

Cuando la policía llegó se encontraron con dos cuerpos inertes en el suelo. Demasiado cerca el uno del otro, casi como si en sus últimos momentos, el que sostenía el cuchillo hubiese querido abrazar el cuerpo contrario. El teléfono desde el que se hizo la llamada aún estaba descolgado. En la mesa de la cocina había un portátil con diversas noticias. El desayuno aún estaba caliente.


End file.
